fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Luesent
Luesent is a demonic witch that made her first appearance in Pilot, as a witch that is targeting the Halliwell's to steal their powers. Because of her ability to strip people of their powers, the full extent of her powers and abilities are unknown. She has killed numerous people without even thinking twice and has deep roots in the demon community. Early History 1920's Sometime in her early life, she was a witch, and either converted or was born as a demonic witch. Before Fated TBA Throughout Fated Season One In Pilot, Luesent orders Kayak to attack and kill the Fated Ones and bring them back to her so that she can have their power. After a long stream of events, this act ends up being erased. However, she manages to dodge the final vanquish and allows her former minion to be vanquished while she watches from the sidelines. In ''Dancing The Devil's Jig'','' Luesent is only mentioned once by Durak when he tells Wyatt, Chris, and Paris that Luesent will kill them all. This is the first time Luesent is ever mentioned to the Halliwell-Mitchell family. She is first mentioned by Chris and Wyatt in Must Be The Heart when they are trying to fill a distracted Melinda in on what they learned about her. Later on, Marcus tells Melinda that he found out that Luesent is the reason that Prue, Parker, and Paris were attacked. It is also revealed that she is using other demons to try and kill the Fated Ones. While Marlinda were in The Underworld, several demons attack them but Melinda is able to vanquish them. After they leave, Luesent can be seen in the shadows, watching the whole ordeal with a cruel smile on her face. Luesent's character becomes centre-stage in Trouble in Twin Town, when she attacks the Fated Ones herself. In [[Locked In|''Locked In]], ''Luesent goes after the manor. In [[Don't Mess With Magic|''Don't Mess With Magic]], She is first seen in The Underworld. In You Can Run..., Luesent is seen in the Underworld, espacing as she's hurt. However, a mysterious women offers to help her if Lusent tells her history, and Luesent agreed. A moment later, Luesent starts to explain how she's became the one she is today. Physical Appearance She is a very tall, slender woman with strong curly blonde hair and chilling blue eyes that show her cold heart. Her skin is pale, and her features prominent. She is very beautiful, yet unsettling at the same time. Personality Luesent is extremely witty, independent, and manipulative; she is able to manipulate and influence others with her words and actions. She has shown a certain inclination towards luxurious that others might not have. She is cruel, ruthless, cunning, as well as arrogant and overconfident - but she has the power to back up her arrogance which makes her very deadly. Luesent is a wicked, selfish, manipulative, and spiteful woman, as evidenced when she forced Sabrina to choose between her sister and her best friend. She seems to feel no remorse or have any morals at all for her actions, and the morals that she does have, are twisted to fit her own agenda and insane way of thinking. She also has a streak of humor that is mixed with sarcasm. Powers and Abilities Relationships Sabrina Mitchell Sabrina didn't really seem too bothered by Luesent and her attacks, but this also could have been due to her not knowing that Luesent was behind her mother's "death". In Trouble in Twin Town, their relationship changed drastically, from unknown feelings to arch enemies. Luesent kidnapped Kathrine, Sabrina's twin sister, as well as Carrie Smith, Sabrina's best friend. She then forced Luesent to choose between the two. Sabrina now wants to vanquish Luesent, no matter what it takes. Allies Other Relationships * Todd and Marise; Former leaders, Former Allies, Friends, Ended; Both are dead. † * Fiona; Former Coven Member, Possibly Friends, Ended † * Fated Ones; Enemies * Kathrine Mitchell; Enemies, Luesent kidnapped her once * Carrie Smith; Enemies, Kidnapped, Killed * Many Unknown Minions Notes and Trivia * She is the main female antagonist of Season One and is listed as a major recurring character. * She has many minions and enjoys manipulating others. * For unknown reasons, she hates the Fated Ones and Halliwell-Mitchell family. * She is responsible for the death of Carrie Smith. Gallery Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Witch Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows